Cups and Cards
by Kittana
Summary: A little one-shot story with Jack and Ianto. Ianto is alone in the Hub, adventures insue. Too hard to give a summary of a oneshot. Just read and enjoy. Review if you wish. Warning: Slash


**Cups and Cards**

By Kittana

Dedicated to my faithful beta: brevityofwit

Ianto slowly traced the top of the teacup with his index finger. As the tip slid around the rim, the young man sighed. Jack had run off. Again. And he wasn't running off to find a particularly good hiding spot or anything like that. Jack had gone running because his precious Doctor had shown up in Cardiff. Ianto stopped his circling and rested his chin in his hands.

"I have much better teeth than he does." Ianto mumbled, trying to console himself. "Never mind that his hair is so…"

_Now I'm only depressing myself_, he thought, as he pictured Jack softly caressing the Doctor's fabulous hair.

Ianto stood up and looked down miserably at the tray. Gwen was home with Rhys, taking Jack's absence as an excuse to see her boyfriend. Owen was out doing God-knows-what, and Tosh had phoned in sick. She sounded more hung-over than anything, but Ianto hadn't pressed the issue. And despite all this, he had still made enough coffee for everyone.

The steam wafted up, invitingly. Ianto paused a moment, wondering again why he had decided to serve the coffee in teacups today.

"I must be turning English," He informed the room and shuddered at the thought. He picked up a cup and took a sip. "Perfect, as usual."

"I'll say."

Ianto spun around at the voice. Jack stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Ianto wondered why he hadn't heard the door alarms as the main entranced opened. He could feel his face flushing as Jack's smile grew.

"How, uh, how did it go?" Ianto asked, setting down the cup.

"Pretty well. Only died twice." Jack moved into the room slowly. The only word Ianto could think of to describe his walk was slink.

Jack moved with purpose over to the much younger man. Ianto marveled, as he often did, at the man's body and movement. He seemed expertly aware of every muscle. And the effect he had on others. Not many other people could turn a simple 'hello' into a word that made women and men alike want to drop their pants rightthen and there.

"And you?"

"What?" Ianto looked up at Jack's face, flushing harder for having been caught staring.

Jack's smile quirked, giving him a crooked look.

"How did everything go here while I was gone?"

"Oh. Well enough. We're out of non-dairy creamer."

"Uh-huh." Jack brushed by, just grazing Ianto's shoulder. "And where is everyone?"

He took a seat at his desk, accepting one of the cups that Ianto offered him. He leaned back in the chair and swung his feet up onto his desktop.

"Hm…Tosh is sick."

"I'll send soup."

"Owen is out; drinking, I believe."

"You could set your watch by him."

"And Gwen is home."

"Shagging?"

"I would assume."

"And no rift activity?"

"All the sensors have been quiet."

"So…we're alone in the Hub? And there are no approaching disasters?" He quirked a single eyebrow.

Ianto stood up and started out of the room. "I'll get the cards." He said over his shoulder.

"I'll get the drinks." Jack laughed, throwing his feet off the desk.

Pausing, Ianto looked up the stairs at him. "But I made coffee."

Jack exited his office, heading over to a refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of wine out of a nearby cupboard and two chilled glasses out of the fridge, he chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I have a feeling we're gonna need something to cool us off. We'll have no trouble heating up on our own."

***

Ianto sat cross-legged on the floor, wishing feverishly that he had dressed more carefully that morning. The concrete floor of the Hub was cold and his pants were not overly thick. Though, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be wearing them, so perhaps it was not worth worrying about it. Ignoring the chill, he tried to focus on his cards instead. He was losing; but that wasn't exactly a new concept. And frankly, Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to win this game.

Jack was sprawled on the floor across from him and grinning like a schoolboy.

"Want any cards? Or did I deal you the winning hand right off the bat?"

Ianto threw two cards at the man and set his face into a pout. "Poker isn't exactly my game."

"Would you prefer hide-and-seek?"

"You cheat." Ianto countered.

"Who says I'm not cheating now?" Jack's eyes gained a mischievous glint, and the younger man knew that he was in for an interesting evening.

The captain still had most of his clothing on. His feet were bare, and his coat was draped over the office chair. Jack had already slid one of his suspenders down, in case there was a need for a quick disrobing later. Ianto knew there would be, and he was a few steps ahead. He had lost his shoes, one sock, his jacket, tie, and shirt. His thin undershirt did nothing to keep out the chill of the room, and he was looking forward to Jack chasing away any discomfort.

Casually, Jack handed two cards across the space to Ianto. Their hands touched, and the older man held the connection a moment longer than was necessary. Ianto narrowed his eyes in concern, but didn't voice it yet. The man instead looked at all of his cards and sighed.

He leaned forward and laid down the hand. "One pair."

Jack's smile widened, and he placed his own cards onto the pile. "Straight. Let's see the goods, my boy!"

Ianto smiled, hoping that he was being seductive, as he slowly pulled the undershirt over his head. The room's brisk air sent goose bumps up his arms and back. Jack smiled appreciatively, though, and the young man resisted the urge to rub his arms. A few goose bumps were nothing if it earned him that smile again.

The game continued, and both men rapidly lost their clothes. When he was down to his last article, Ianto looked up at Jack again. He drew his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it nervously.

"Jack? Are you really okay?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yeah. Why? You worried about me?" Jack joked, not even looking up from shuffling the cards.

"Of course."

Something in the man's voice made Jack stop. He glanced up and locked eyes with Ianto. The younger man's face was completely open.

"Really?" Jack set down the cards and closed the distance between himself and Ianto.

"Yes, really. I worry every time you go out. I worry about what you're doing, and who you're with. I worry that one time you might not…you might not come back. I—"

Ianto's words were blocked by Jack's mouth. The captain pulled him closer, passionately devouring the man. Deepening the kiss, Ianto slid the remaining suspender off Jack's broad shoulder. Moving as one, Jack allowed Ianto to push him onto the hard, concrete floorof the office and take the lead.

***

Breathing deeply, Ianto nestled his head under Jack's chin. Somehow the men had found a blanket in the heat of the moment and Jack used it now to cover them. The two seemed content to just be with each other now, kissing occasionally. Ianto sighed, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing that it would have to eventually.

"Well, now. I sure could use a drink. You?"

Ianto raised his head, looking around the room.

"Wine's gone."

"Ah. I seem to remember that."

"And the coffee's cold. Shall I make more?"

Neither man made a move.

"Do you wanna leave?" Jack asked, softly, caressing the man's hair and then his cheek.

Ianto shifted slightly, so that he could look his captain in the eye.

"Never."


End file.
